<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confessions On A Movie Night by mooonynight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535090">Confessions On A Movie Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight'>mooonynight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooonynight/pseuds/mooonynight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a nice evening in, Armand decides to confess his feelings for his Master as they watched the first movie of the Twilight Saga. <br/>— <br/>It was written two years ago for the 10th year anniversary of the Twilight Saga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armand/Marius de Romanus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Confessions On A Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p>The TV was above a whisper on the live room of their private house. Armand was nestled at Marius’ side wearing one of his beloved Masters sweaters’, his favourite one,  a grey wool jumper bought on a department store in London, and it smelled just like him, the piece of clothe almost reaching his thighs a skinny jeans and comfy mismatched socks on his feet. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <br/>
  </p>
  <div>
    <p>Marius is drawing on his newest obsession, a tablet specially designed for digital drawing, not looking up once to see what kind of move his Amadeo looked so immersed in. But by the dialogues he recognized it, the silly vampire movies the human kids watched, it was a rather silly saga, quite honestly ! Vampires sparkling !! </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>And saying such melodramatic things to their lover, by Gods ! Amadeo seemed to like it, so he didn’t said anything and kept enjoying Amadeo’s presence at his side, his hand around Marius’ forearm in a light comforting grip, his head on his shoulders. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em><span class="bold quote_actor">Edward Cullen:</span> And so the lion fell in love with the lamb.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em><span class="bold quote_actor">Bella Swan:</span> What a stupid lamb. </em>
      </p>
    </div>
    <div>
      <p>
        <em><span class="bold quote_actor">Edward Cullen:</span> What a sick, masochistic lion</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He felt when his angel shift very little and his eyes move slowly to watch his reaction. He could sense that Amadeo bit his own lips, as he always did when he waited for some kind of answer or reaction. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em><span class="bold quote_actor">Edward Cullen:</span> You don't know how long I've waited for you.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>He felt Amadeo, getting even closer to  him, like he wanted to melt into him<em>. </em></p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="bold quote_actor">Edward Cullen:</span> I don't have the strength to stay away from you anymore.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>This time, he was the one who shifted. The silly statement hit him deep on his own emotions, so he leaned a little and kissed Amadeo’s soft curls. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Armand closed his eyes leaning on to the touch, welcoming it and smiling kissing Marius shoulder gently. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p><span class="bold quote_actor">Edward Cullen:</span> You're like my own personal brand of heroin.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘You feel like that to me you know...’ Armand whispered without looking at his master, if he was mortal his cheeks would surely burn bright red with this confession. He never said anything of the sort to Marius, usually Marius was the one who said those things to him and he never said anything in return just kissed him or something else. He heard his master smile, and kissed his ear. He felt a little of disappointment on his chest. He is here, saying to Marius that he is practically addicted to him and the only thing he does is smile ? He bit his lips again and reasoned with himself, maybe he was surprised by it, yes ! </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Edward Cullen : It makes me . . . anxious . . . to be away from you, you know. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘I feel like that too master...’ Armand said again. It was so true. Every time Marius walked outside the door and if he wasn’t back home in a period of time that Armand considered enough, Armand would blown his every social media with messages and calls. His first thought was that someone has taken his master away, that they would be apart again. The thought drove him mad. This time Marius did not said anything. The movie ended. The second movie was about to start.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘Marius you haven’t watched the movie with me’ Marius shivered. Hear his name, on his angel mouth is a moment of bliss he didn’t deserve.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘Pardon me, my love...but this movie is a little melodramatic...’ the blonde said facing his lover, hurt on his cherub beautiful eyes ‘But I heard, what you said, love’ the blonde man put his tablet down. </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Armand’s eyes widened in shock and he felt Marius bringing him into his lap, gently wrapping his arms around his waist, he immediately threw his arms around Marius neck : </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘Sorry again, my love. Do you want me to say those things like the boy in the movie or a ending like that? With my cold lips on your neck ?’ Armand didn’t answer and shivered when Marius’ cobalt eyes sparkled ‘Amadeo, you always had been my existence from the night one, when I heard your pleas I knew, I was yours. Yours, for as long as the stars shine. You are my sun, my own galaxy and I do orbit around you’ while he said that, Marius placed small kisses around his jaw and slowly down his neck,  he closed his eyes again getting lost into the touch ‘You are the only god I worship. There’s no world without you to me, I cannot live without you and I love you Amadeo...’ Armand shivered and felt his master tongue only placing open mouthed kisses on his neck, grazing his teeth along his flesh, he held tighter on Marius body and whispered gently: </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘I love you too master’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>‘I know, my love’ </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for any errors. Hope you have enjoyed it !!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>